Rainy Day With Mama (One Shot)
by The Queen of Traps
Summary: This is an Alternate Universe where Raven actually has a soul and is a good mother. Warning story contains diaper usage and ABDL content.


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thunder rumbled outside the two story home, rain pounding its outer shell. From a second story window, a fourteen year old girl watched the rain as it came down. The window reflected the girl's appearance; violet colored eyes, long blonde hair tied back into a pony tail, a short sleeved yellow t-shirt with a puffy-sleeved tan jacket over it, a pair of black shorts, and a pair of white socks.

The window was not the only thing reflecting at the moment, no. The teen was deep in thought, thinking of the past few months. Of how much her life and her family's life had changed...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The teen's name was Yang Xiao Long and she'd lived a fairly good life for the most part. Yang was a solid B student, enjoyed playing video games, exercising, and hanging out with friends and family alike. Sure, she'd had to deal with being teased for her occasional Heterochromia, a genetic abnormality that she'd been born with, but her parents and friends had always been there for her when things had gotten bad.

Things had taken an unusual turn in Yang's life when her parents had sat her down and announced that she was going to become a big sister, that her mother was pregnant. Yang knew her mother, Raven, had given birth to her young, so it wasn't a surprise to the teen that the woman could still get pregnant. The surprise was that her mother had been trying to get pregnant and that this was the first she'd heard of it. The news that Yang was going to become a big sister left the teen with mixed feelings.

On the one hand, it would lead to a whole bunch of new responsibilities that Yang would have to contend with, thus take time away from other things she'd rather be doing. It would also mean she'd no longer have her parent's total focus at home when she wanted it, as there would be a baby to contend with as well. On the other hand, Yang potentially had a sibling that would look up to her and admire her, which was something that warmed the girl's heart.

But before Yang could truly come to terms with her feelings about becoming a big sister however, tragedy struck the family. A drunk driver had run into Raven's car while on the way home from the local grocery store. Although Raven survived, the baby did not, and the damage to Raven's body ensured Yang would be the only child she'd ever given birth too.

It was a heart wrenching few months that followed, Raven suffering through depression and bouts of rage; at times Yang could not recognize the woman she'd known from the woman she saw before her. It was a struggle for Yang and her father to care for Raven which was on top of their own issues from the accident. Things changed for the better however, with a visit from Raven's sister-in-law and Yang's aunt, Summer and her new baby girl, Ruby.

Summer, upon learning what her sister was suffering through, had immediately booked a flight to visit her sister. Once baby Ruby was in Raven's arms, Raven began to change for the better. For the whole week that Summer and Ruby had stayed, Raven dotted on the baby girl and while Yang was happy for the positive change in her mother, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little jealous at not being the focus of Raven's attention.

Shortly after Summer and Ruby left however, Raven's depression slowly but surely began to return but the woman's angry outbursts were thankfully absent this time. After much consideration and phone calls with Summer, it was decided that Raven would move in with her sister for a time and help care for Ruby, which in turn would help herself. It hurt Yang that her mother couldn't get better at home and that she couldn't do anything to help, but she wanted Raven to get better, so she supported the decision.

A few months passed and Yang had spent the time bonding more with her father all the while trying to keep in contact with her mother. To her delight, caring for baby Ruby was having the desired effect and there were talks of Raven moving back home the coming summer; Yang had missed her mother greatly. It was for that reason that during spring break, Yang agreed to take a flight out to stay at her Aunt Summer's house for a week off with her mother and relatives.

Upon arriving, Yang quickly learned why her mother was so positive these days; Summer's house was essentially a neighborhood daycare. Most of the kids that stayed there were between two and five years old. If taking care of one baby helped Raven feel better, taking care of six helped six times as much it seemed. Besides most of the house smelling like a toilet someone had forgotten to flush, Yang was very happy to be there to visit and even more so to see the beaming smile on her mother's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Letting out a sigh, Yang turned from the window and focused her attention to the task at hand. The day had been a rare one where only one or two toddlers had been dropped off and, even more rare, had been picked up an hour or two earlier than planned. This meant cleanup could take place earlier than usual and leave more time to spend doing something else fun with her mother, in Yang's eyes anyways. As such, it was her task to clean up the playroom the toddlers were kept in when awake, so Yang examined the room.

The room had a carpeted floor with walls covered with cloud wallpaper designs. On the far side of the room from the window was a changing table with several opened packages of different sized diapers and a diaper pail that looked in need of emptying. To the right hand side of the room was a rocking chair, across from it on the left side was a cupboard and miniature refrigerator, each containing snacks and beverages for the toddlers.

On the floor next to Yang herself was a large but currently empty toy chest. Across the floor for about a third of the room were various baby toys the chest usually held; stuffed animals, a couple pacifiers, several rubber bouncy balls, and a few rattles to name a few. The reason the toys were limited to that area was the room length wired fence that would contain any of the toddlers placed in it.

Shaking her head, Yang got to work picking up the toys. Starting with stuffed animals, she'd toss them at the open toy chest, sometimes getting them in and sometimes not. Yang did the same with the rubber balls next, getting similar results. Gathering up the pacifiers by the rings, she stepped out of fenced area and made her way to the changing table. Opening a drawer on the side, she deposited the pacifiers in a small bin for cleaning later, something she didn't really understand but followed non-the-less.

Turning back to the play area, Yang froze. All the toys that she'd thrown into the toy chest were now scattered across the floor again and there were even several pacifiers lying about, when she'd been sure she'd collected them all. "What the..." Yang grumbled, running a hand through her hair.

Letting out a sigh she got to work cleaning up again, this time taking care to make sure all the toys were placed in the chest. As she was gathering the toys up, Yang took note of something; the toy balls, rattles, and pacifiers were oddly bigger, as if for an older age group. After closing the toy chest lid, she gathering up the pacifiers again by their rings and grabbed as many rattles as she could with her other hand before heading to the changing table. Depositing the pacifiers in the top drawer and noting the ones she'd done prior were still there, she proceeded to put the rattles in the bottom drawer.

Turning back to the play area, Yang froze. "What the heck is going on?" Again there were toys and stuffed animals spewed across the floor, again there were more pacifiers and rattles then there should have been, and again all of those item were enlarged to suit an even older age group!

This wasn't making any sense; neither her mother nor her aunt were the type to play tricks on her and Ruby was still too young to intentionally be a nuisance. Plus there was only one way into the room and the door was closed, so Yang would have heard if someone had come in. Something wasn't right here...

Frowning, Yang again made her way into the play area and began gathering up the stuffed animals. Down on all fours, it was as she grabbed a monkey stuffed animal that she heard a childish giggle. Stopping for a moment, the teen looked around; there was no sign of any toddlers and she knew for a fact all the ones that had been watched today were already picked up as well. Frowning, she picked up the stuffed animal only to hear the giggle again.

Yang quickly zeroed in on the source; the toy chest. Crawling the short distance to it, she set the stuffed animals down to one side and opened the chest. She blinked several times at the sight inside; the chest was completely empty save for a completely pink little baby and by that she meant COMPLETELY pink, skin, eyes, hair, and clothes. It was clad in a full body sleeper with mittens, booties, and a hat with a small tuffle of hair peeking out from under it.

"How the..." Yang trailed off as she tried to process the sight. She'd never seen this baby before, nor had Raven or Summer ever mentioned any baby like it. Still confused, she carefully reached in and lifted the baby out of the chest causing it to giggle and squirm.

"Okay then, let's see if we can find a name." Yang said aloud. It was a rule for any toddler or baby staying in the house to have their name listed somewhere on their clothes, a rule for when Summer had hired help over. With this pink baby however, there was no sign of a name sown into its clothing or a sticker on it. Despite that, it certainly enjoyed being turned and examined by Yang, if its squeals and giggles were anything to go by.

"Maybe in the hat?"

Pulling off the hat had an immediate effect. The baby let out a wail and white powder flew out of the hat, engulfing Yang completely. The teen immediately flew into a coughing fit, falling on her back and squirming as a weird tingling sensation covered her body, though oddly only where her clothes were.

It would be a full minute before the powder vanished and another before the girl could stop coughing. Wiping her eyes, Yang rolled onto all fours only to freeze at an odd sensation. Looking down, her hands were covered by a pair of purple mittens and a quick wiggle of her toes confirmed a similar condition for her feet. Sitting back, she heard a crinkle sound. Taking a closer look at herself, she saw her socks and the mittens were not the only change to her attire.

Her yellow t-shirt had been replaced with a sleeveless onesie that buttoned shut at the crotch area. The jacket she'd been wearing had changed as well, now a bit more thicker, sturdier, and sealed shut from the back if she had to guess. Yang's blonde hair spilled over her shoulders, the hair tie she had on before was now missing and her black shorts were also nowhere to be found. The last change Yang noticed was instead of the panties she'd been wearing, she was now clad in something much thicker and puffier enough to spread her legs. The bits of white sticking out from the bottom of the onesie confirmed it, the teen was wearing a diaper.

"What the heck's going on!?" Yang exclaimed, panicking slightly. This kind of stuff didn't happen in real life. A giggle caused her to look up, floating just outside the fence was the pink baby, giggling and clapping its hands. Yang's jaw dropped open at the sight, none of this made any sense.

As she rose up on her knees, the baby's glove gave off a pink glow. Noticing movement out of the corner of her eye, Yang turned only for a pacifier to slap into her face, the rubber nipple forcing its way into her mouth. Thrown off balance, Yang fell back on her padded behind, the diaper's plastic cover crinkling loudly beneath her.

Sitting still for a minute, Yang tried to process everything that had just happened. The room kept filling up with baby toys and items, each time growing in size. She'd found a completely pink baby which appeared to have magic powers as it was floating in the air and had just forced a large pacifier into her mouth with magic. Her big girl clothes had been changed into baby clothes and she had no idea how...

"It was you!" Yang exclaimed, spitting out the pacifier in her mouth. "Change me back!"

The baby just continued giggling and clapping. Growling, Yang pushed herself to her feet and made for the fence. But before she could take more than a step however, the baby clapped again, this time letting out a small shockwave. Yang let out a yelp in surprise, followed by a second one as she felt herself yanked backwards off her feet.

Moaning softly, Yang rubbed her head as she sat up. Looking up, she glared at the now laughing baby as it floated a few feet away. Letting out a growl, Yang tried to lunge at it only to be yanked backwards again. Quickly identifying where the pulling sensation came from, Yang examined her jacket and found some sort of cord attached to the back of it. Turning around, she saw the cord was attached to a bolt in the wall, her jacket had been changed into a harness!

Turning back to the floating baby with a glare, Yang blinked when she saw it was gone, only an echo of its laughter ringing through the room. "Darn it!" Yang growled as she tried to free herself from the harness. The mittens on her hands worked against her however, and prevented her properly gripping the mechanism on the back of the harness to release the cord.

"Well it looks like I owe Summer five bucks."

Yang froze at that, she knew the owner of that voice well. Standing just outside the fence and looking down at her with a smile, was her mother, Raven. The woman was clad in a pair of blue jeans and a red sweater with a black shirt poking out from under it at places. She had long black hair cascading down her back over her shoulders and burning red eyes that seemed to shine with love and happiness.

Face flushed, Yang swallowed hard. This wasn't the kind of situation she wanted her mother to find her in. "Mom, this isn't what it lo-"

"Summer said you wouldn't be able to get out of the harness and it looks like she was right." Raven continued.

"Huh?" Yang blinked in confusion. She expected concern, maybe some teasing, but not...not this.

"As much as I enjoy chasing you around the house, baby girl, you keep getting into things and places you could get hurt." Raven said, shaking her head. "I can only imagine what you'll get into when you grow up."

"What are you talking about?" Yang was confused. The way her mother was acting, being dressed like a baby was normal in her eyes. "Mama?"

"Here, let's get you out of that harness." Raven said, stepping over the fence. That was a sentiment Yang could fully get behind and sat still as Raven knelt down to remove the cord. "Good girl!" Raven praised.

Yang blushed and opened her mouth to speak when something unexpected happened. Raven grabbed Yang by her armpits, as she stood up she lifted Yang up with her and off her feet like she weighed nothing. Yang let out a yelp in surprise, quickly wrapping her arms around her mother's neck for balance as the woman held her. Raven shifted Yang in her grip so the girl's head rested over her shoulder and held the padded teen up by her bottom.

Wrapping her legs around Raven as the woman began to walk, Yang could scarcely believe what was happening. Raven made the short walk to the rocking chair and sat down, setting Yang down on her lap. Laying the girl out across her lap, she reached down beside the chair and picked up a large baby bottle filled with a brown liquid.

"You've been such a good baby girl today, I thought you deserved a treat." Raven said as she gave the bottle a small shake. "I know how much you love your chocolate milk."

Yang's eyes widened. "Ma-" she was cut off as the bottle's nipple was inserted into her mouth. Before she could spit it out however, Yang felt her lips wrap around it and begin suckling on it, cool chocolate milk entering her mouth. It scared the teen, she wasn't nursing the bottle intentionally but something was making her do it.

Despite her fear, Yang slowly found herself relaxing as she drank her bottle. Raven was humming softly, running her fingers through Yang's hair as she watched her daughter nurse her bottle. Yang's eyes closed as she focused on her bottle, now actively nursing it herself despite what was originally making her do it. Laying in her mother's arms, she felt surrounded by feelings of warmth, safety, and love.

"All done!"

Yang blinked open her eyes as the bottle's nipple was removed from her mouth. Looking at the bottle, she could see she'd drank almost the entire bottle, save for some leftover streaks. She blushed at the realization of what she'd just done, her blush deepening as Raven held her over her shoulder and patted her back, causing Yang to let out a loud wet burp.

"Now how about we get you changed for your afternoon nap?" Raven suggested as cradled Yang in her arms.

"I don't need a nap!" Yang retorted, crossing her arms. "Mama, I'm not a baby!"

"Goo goo, gaa gaa to you too." Raven cooed as she carried Yang out of the playroom. "I'm sure you'll be quite the motor mouth once you learn how to speak."

"Mom, I can speak just fine. This isn't funny anymore!" Yang whined as they entered her baby cousin's room.

"Down you go." Raven said as she sat Yang down on the changing table in the room. "Here, use your binky while Mama gets you some clothes for naptime."

"Ma-" Yang was cut off, something happening more often then she liked, when a pacifier was placed in her mouth. Again, something made Yang instinctively suckle despite her desire not to. Unable to stop she looked up only to blink in surprise, the nursery room had changed from what it was earlier that day.

Where the room had once been set up to care for one baby, it was now set up for two; there were two cribs with baby monitors on them, two changing tables, and two rocking chairs in the room. What stuck out to her was that the extra equipment were not sized for an infant but for someone much older, she could easily fit in the crib with room to spare!

"Alright baby girl, let's get you out of that jacket and onesie." Raven said as she returned. Yang could see she had a small pink shirt, causing the girl to bite down on the rubber nipple in her mouth; she hated wearing pink and it reminded her of that magical baby that...

"Va vavy!" Yang exclaimed through her pacifier. It all made a twisted kind of sense, the baby hadn't just changed her clothes but changed everyone's perspective of her too. No wonder her mother was treating her like a baby, in the woman's eyes she was one.

Raven set the jacket aside and unbuttoned the crotch buttons of the onesie. "Oh my, someone really soaked her diaper!" Raven cooed as she began pulling the onesie up over the teen's head.

Yang's eyes widened and once freed from the onesie, she looked down at herself. The diaper taped to her waist looked like a generic baby diaper; plastic cover, picture strip of teddy bears and rainbows over the front, and a large white tape sealed across the front from each flap kept it in place. Further down, she could see the cover of her diaper has darkened considerably and now that she focused on it, the inside of her diaper felt warm and soggy too.

She couldn't believe it, she'd wet herself without even knowing it. Yang burst into tears at the realization, she hadn't had an accident in years and yet the proof was undeniable.

"Hush baby girl, we'll get you cleaned up in a jiffy!" Raven said as she lowered Yang onto her back on the table.

Despite her words, Yang couldn't stop her tears, feelings of shame and fear running rampant through her. Upon hearing a ripping noise, she looked down in time to see Raven rip the second tape off the front of the diaper. Not wanting to see anymore, Yang covered her eyes and face as she continued her cries.

She didn't understand why this was happening to her. Why did that pink baby change things? Why was she looked at like a baby instead of the teenager that she was? Why was her body acting automatically to these baby things and why couldn't she resist? Yang didn't know the answer to any of those questions so she did the only thing she could, cry. It felt good to cry and to her surprise, Yang found herself slowly calming down.

"There we go, nice and clean." Raven said as she slowly pulled Yang to an upright position.

Yang looked down at herself and saw a new diaper taped around her waist. This one was a royal purple in color and had a single green colored tape from each flap the secured it to her body. Inside it she could feel a lot more padding then the previous diaper she'd worn and her legs naturally being pushed even further apart, she'd be waddling if she had to walk in this diaper. She could also feel something cool on her skin inside her diaper and a look at her mother putting away changing supplies revealed the woman had applied creams to her skin sometime during the change.

"Arms up!" Raven instructed. Yang did as instructed, frowning as the pink shirt was pulled down over her head. Raven filtered Yang's arms through the short sleeves and hair through the neck hole before tugging the hem of the shirt down neatly, the hem reaching just past Yang's belly button but not even touching the top of her diaper.

Raven continued by removing Yang's hands from the mittens, followed shortly by her feet from the footies. She then grabbed a wet wipe from the changing supplies and after brushing Yang's hair from her face, began wiping her tears away.

"I hate seeing you cry, baby girl." Raven said softly, causing Yang to look up at her. "I wish I never had to her another wail or see another tear run down your face. You're my beautiful baby girl, my greatest achievement in life, and I hate it when you're unhappy. The worst part is I know this will only happen more as you grow up."

Raven shed a tear herself before quickly wiping it away. "But there's nothing we can do to stop that and I wouldn't even if I could. I know you'll grow into an amazing young woman someday but until then I'm going to do everything I can to make certain you're never wanting and that you can be happy as you grow. I love you, Yang. More then I can ever say, baby girl, and I plan to say it every day for the rest of my life."

Fresh tears rolled down Yang's face, but they weren't from sadness. Leaning forward she wrapped her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly. A part of her had been worried that her mother would want to stay with Aunt Summer and baby Ruby permanently, and that fear had only grown when learning she was a part of the neighborhood daycare. But now those fears were laid to rest, despite whatever magic was at work here, Yang could see the sincerity in her mother's eyes when she said how much she loved her and just knew it couldn't be fake.

Raven hugged her daughter back before lifting her off the changing table. Carrying her over to the larger crib, she set the girl down carefully in it and gently eased her down till her head rested on the pillow inside. From the corner of the crib she grabbed a large stuffed animal, a black cat, and handed it to Yang who all but snatched it from the woman's grip, it was her favorite stuffed animal after all.

Looking down at her daughter, Raven took in the sight; clad in just a pink shirt and purple diaper, nursing a purple pacifier as she hugged her cat stuffed animal. Yang met her eye for a moment before letting out a soft yawn and rolling onto her side.

Leaning down into the crib, Raven planted a kiss on Yang's forehead before backing up and raising the crib bars. "Sleep well, baby girl." She whispered. She heard a soft hum come from the crib before turning and leaving the room. Slowly the door closed behind her with a soft click, leaving the afternoon rain hitting against the roof as the only sound within the nursery room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
